


I Missed You, I Missed You, I Missed You!

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [2]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slight mentions of Ambi, Sofy TJ, Tyrus - Freeform, Yes Jonah wants to know about TJ, cyrus just wants to be with his bf, dating fic, eigth grade Cyrus, first week of eighth grade for the GHC, high school TJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Cyrus just misses his boyfriend when TJ goes to high school.Or the first week of eighth grade and Cyrus already madly misses his boyfriend.





	I Missed You, I Missed You, I Missed You!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from another wonderful author on here. We Love This Love In A Photograph, if you want to read a better version, go read that one. You should read this one too, though

It’d only been a few days since everyone had gone back to school, but it felt so different for Cyrus. Ever since TJ and himself had started dating over the summer after a huge melodramatic love confession and millions of stupidly romantic dates at the park, swinging together were the dates TJ lived for, and movie nights at Cyrus’ house in his bedroom leading to one falling asleep on the other and whomever was still awake swooning hard and making soft excited noises for the sake that A) TJ’s boyfriend was Cyrus-freaking-Goodman and B) he was so adorable. 

They spent everyday together. Beside the days where Andi and Buffy would demand to have Cyrus to themselves, and then Cyrus calling TJ immediately after he left for cuddles and a few little kisses, but that didn’t matter. 

But this week had just sucked so much because all Cyrus wanted was to reach out and grab TJ’s hand when he was feeling anxious about a school project or a report or even forgetting to do his homework because not even Cyrus was that perfect, he wanted to see TJ’s smile whenever Cyrus entered a room or sat down at his lunch table or even just feel his presence at all. 

“You’ll be okay, Cy.” Andi reassured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders happily. “You’ll see ‘Teej’ soon enough.” She mocked, kiddingly. 

“Promise, Cy-Guy,” Jonah smiled, pulling his drawstring bag onto his shoulder as he closed his locker “I remember when I was dating Amber I’d miss her everyday. But I’d always see her at the end.”

The group chuckled as Andi was reminded of her long time crush on Jonah’s ex-ex girlfriend Amber. How and why Andi had a crush on this particular girl? Well, not even she knows. 

“You can see him over the weekend,” Buffy told him, putting an arm around his other shoulder, “I’ve already heard that eighth grade isn’t even that hard, the only homework we ever really get is math.” She chuckled. 

Cyrus nodded silently, he still missed his wonderful boyfriend but he’d have to suffer through today — and the rest of the week. He’d see TJ soon enough. 

 

“Cyrus?!” He heard his name and his head whipped up from his barely eaten lunch, lunch tray

“Iris.” He smiled. Cyrus had been sitting by himself while Jonah and Andi sat and studied for their English test tomorrow. Cyrus having sent Buffy off to get him a chocolate chocolate chip. “What are you doing here?” 

“Drama Club is opening its doors to middle schoolers for the sake of it not dying in its place at Jefferson High, so a bunch of us were sent over to put up flyers on our free periods. Obviously now is mine so I hopped in a car with a junior and a few other sophomores and freshman and here I am.” 

Freshman? TJ had mentioned a little bit about Drama Club. 

“Did you by any chance ride with a freshman named TJ Kippen?” Cyrus asked hopefully

“Don’t think so. Why?” Iris asked

“No reason.” Cyrus said. 

“You can tell me,” Iris smiled, sitting down across from him, the pile of flyers in her hand crumpling a bit as she crossed her forearms. “Is he your boyfriend or something?” She asked jokingly but caringly. 

“Yes, actually. We started dating over the summer.” Iris seemed a bit taken aback by this. No matter though. She understood, she’d always secretly kind of had an inkling Cyrus wasn’t straight. 

“I’m not sure whether to say ‘Awe’ or congratulate you.” She said. 

“Either would be great,” Cyrus pouted, missing his boyfriend. 

“Well, awe and congrats, Cy.” she smiled “Can I call you Cy?”

“Yeah, of course.” He said

“Well, congrats Cy.” She said, the fringe from behind her ear falling in front of her face, “I understand missing your significant other too.” 

“Really?” Cyrus asked “Who are you dating? If you don’t mind me asking”

“I’m not sure if you know her, Natalie, she knows Jonah Beck, Amber’s old boyfriend.”

Now it was Cyrus’ turn to be taken aback. “Yes, I do. She’s on the Peabody Ultimate team. She has a MeTube channel.” 

Iris nodded, smiling and blushing messily, “Yeah.”

“Has she asked you to do a girlfriend tag yet?” Cyrus asked, nudging her elbow from across the table and her head fell into the back of her hand. 

“Yeah, actually, she just uploaded it.” Iris laughed. 

“Really?!” Cyrus asked, excitedly “Show me, show me!!” He grabbed excitedly at the air as Iris began to pull her phone from her hoodie pocket. 

She swiped around the table to sit next to Cyrus as she pulled the video. 

“Hey, Frisbee Freaks-“

“Frisbee Freaks?” Cyrus questioned laughing

“Yeah,” Iris blushed

“So first question, how old are yo-“

“Iris?” Cyrus heard Buffy and looked up from Iris’ phone. She was standing in front of the table with a chocolate chocolate chip muffin in her hand and a confused look on her face. 

“Buffy,” Cyrus paused the video on Iris’ phone. “This is Iris, you remember her?”

Buffy nodded and sat down across from Cyrus, handing him his muffin. 

“Well, I don’t want to take your friend time away, see you, Cyrus. Nice seeing you again, Buffy.” Iris pulled her legs up over the seat and got up, walking around the table and back to the main hallway. 

“Wait, what’s your number?” Cyrus asked. 

Iris went back to her phone, “You have it.”

Iris: Hi!

“Oh, okay, cool. See you.” 

“Bye!” Iris smiled, waving her hand and turning to walk back to hang her flyers. 

 

Cyrus: Teej, I miss you, we need to hang out this weekend!

Cyrus: Guess what Mr. Chan did today?

Cyrus: Hey, How was your day? 

Cyrus: I miss so much, TJ, please answer me. 

Cyrus: Is high school this time consuming?

Cyrus: TEEEEJJJJJ!!

Cyrus has been text begging TJ to talk to him all week, he’d even stretch to the extent of calling him. Nevertheless, TJ didn’t answer. 

“He will answer you, Cy-Guy.” Jonah assured him one day as they were packing up at their lockers. Cyrus pulled his satchel bag over his head and let it rest on his shoulder. 

“Cyrus!” Andi and Buffy ran up to Jonah and Cyrus with flailing hands and worried faces. 

“What?” He asked, chuckling. 

“I lost my math book!” Andi stressed. 

“Oh no!” 

“We need to split up.” Cyrus said, calming his friends. 

“Okay, Andi and Buffy you take the gym locker rooms and the math room. Me and Cyrus will take the library and and the rest of the classrooms.” Jonah commanded. 

The GHC nodded and all split off into groups in search of Andi’s math book. 

 

“So this TJ guy?” Jonah asked. 

“Yeah, what about him?” Cyrus asked, giggling at Jonah’s clear curiosity. 

“He’s your boyfriend?”

Cyrus nodded, blushing. 

“Awwe.” Jonah chuckled. 

“Don’t even think about telling anybody though!” Cyrus stressed, picking up books from tables and placing them into the return bin. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jonah assured. 

Cyrus’ phone began to ring a few minutes after their conversation had ended and he picked it up. 

TJ Kippen

It read. A smile spread across Cyrus’ face and he went to press answer. 

Meanwhile, Jonah looked up from the signin sheet on the library counter to see Cyrus reaching to pull the phone to his ear. 

“Noo!” In one swift motion, as though in slow-mo, Jonah was hitting the phone out of Cyrus’ hand and bringing his hand back to his face to in immediate regret. 

“What the heck!” Cyrus yelled, staring at his phone, on the floor, the screen probably cracked. 

“Sorry,” Jonah apologized. 

“What was that for?” 

“I — uh —“ Jonah hesitated,

Cyrus waited for an explanation for a good minute, “Nevermind.” he finally gave up. 

The two spent the next few minutes sorting through book after book until Jonah got a confirmation text from Buffy, letting them know herself and Andi has found Andi’s math book. 

“Okay, Andi found her book, we can go.” Jonah notified Cyrus and finally went to pick his phone up from the ground.  
“Sorry.” He handed it back to Cyrus, “No crack at least.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and picked his bag back up, slinging it onto his shoulder and sliding his phone into his back pocket. 

Jonah and Cyrus set off to the front of the school. Why had Jonah wanted Cyrus to miss TJ’s call? It can’t be, life isn’t that cliche. He laughed when he thought it. 

“Jonah!” Andi smiled, waving her hand vigorously towards the two boys. 

Jonah smiled back and the boys walked leisurely to the two girls. 

“The Spoon and Baby Taters?” Buffy asked when the boys had reached them. 

“Actually…” Andi looked down at her phone for a moment, “Just a second…” waiting again, “Ahh, there!” She pointed but pulled her hand back to her mouth in regret. 

“What?” Cyrus asked, turning in the direction that her finger once was. 

There he was, walking in the normal hop, his arms swinging at his sides, trying to look calm but let’s be honest could he really be. 

“TJ!” Cyrus screamed, dropping his school bag in his place and rushing to his boyfriend.

As soon as TJ saw the happiness that had taken over Cyrus’ face he was running as well. 

TJ dropped his bag when Cyrus knocked into him with a hug. Cyrus wrapped his arms tightly around TJ’s waist. 

“Never leave me again.” Cyrus whispered into TJ’s chest

TJ had his arms resting on Cyrus’ shoulders curved around his neck and his head placed happily on the top of Cyrus’. 

“I’m sorry, Underdog.” TJ whispered in return, chuckling. 

Cyrus could hear TJ’s heartbeat as his ear lay against his chest. 

“Awwe, Underdog!” TJ whispered, pouting. 

Cyrus lightly lifted his head from TJ’s chest. TJ half expecting Cyrus to look up at him but instead his face fell against TJ’s chest and he planted small kisses on his heart. 

TJ blushed deeply and buried his face in Cyrus’  
un-gelled hair. 

Holy crap! He thought. TJ couldn't believe his boyfriend was Cyrus-freaking-Goodman AKA the most romantic boy in the whole world. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the GHC, including Jonah, was watching this whole ordeal. Andi had an arm wrapped around Jonah’s shoulders and Buffy’s around hers. 

“Ahh, I’m so happy for my boy-liking son.” Buffy smiled as Andi and Jonah chuckled. 

“Me too.” Andi said, proudly, “Our son.” She corrected

Buffy nodded. 

“Our son.” Jonah correct both. 

Buffy and Andi exchanged a look, “Well…” they both said

“Okay.” Jonah defeated “I just wanted to be apart of something.”

Andi chuckled and pushed Jonah’s arm kiddingly, he just chuckled and pretended to pout. 

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” Cyrus whispered into TJ’s chest for the eighteen thousandth time. 

“I missed you too, Underdog.” TJ smiled. Finally he pulled from Cyrus and chuckled down at the boy.  
“It was only a week. And for your information, high school is this time consuming.” TJ chuckled. 

“Awwe!” The GHC swooned again. 

“Come on Cy-Guy!” Jonah called to both Cyrus and his boyfriend. 

“Come on, Underdog.” TJ smiled, prying Cyrus’ arms from his waist and smiling his goofy smile. 

Cyrus just couldn’t help but get one more peck in as he stood on his tiptoes, yes his tiptoes, and pecked TJ’s cheek in one swift motion. Causing a not so swift blush from TJ. 

“Underdog, you’re already taking away my cool guy card!” TJ complained. 

“No.” Cyrus told him “You're even cooler now that you have me as a boyfriend.” 

TJ chuckled for the ten thousandth time in the last few minutes. Oh, how happy he was with his boyfriend.  
Y


End file.
